Years
by LycanUsedToBePrimal
Summary: A story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story.

* * *

6 Year Old Butch sat in the middle of the living room watching an action movie with his two brothers. Months ago they had decided to give living with Mojo Jojo a chance, and surprisingly it wasn't bad. The food stunk, and they had to deal with his weird-ass speech impediment, but the food was ALWAYS there. The construct served as a safe-spot from the girls that they all despised so much.

"Boooooys!" Their 'father' yelled from the dinning room table. They all looked up from their spots on the floor and grinned.

"Dinner time." Brick cackled flying to his seat, fork and knife immediately coming to his hands, which would be discarded as soon as the food was brought out. 'Men don't need no stupid forks!' He thought smugly.

"Yeah!" Boomer laughed as he crashed into his spot at the table. "foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood !"

Butch zoomed to his chair and twitched eagerly. "What's for dinner today monkey!?" He asked laughing.

"Nothing, that is to say that you will not be eating anything if you do not stop calling me monkey! I am Mojo Jojo and will be referred to as such!"

"Alright dude chill. What's for dinner, MOJOOO?"

"A dinner of chemical-x infused Gallus domesticus! That is to say chicken that will increase your strength so that you will be strong enough to destroy the Powerpuff Girls! Which is to-"

"Okay we get it! Just serve it up Mojo!" Brick growled losing patience with his 'father'.

"Fine." The evil villain said as he slid three empty plates and one large one with several pieces of fried chicken onto the table in front of his 'children'.

"Why do we need to get stronger?" Butch asked eying the food suspiciously. "We can beat 'em whenever we want."

"You what!? Are you so foolish!?" Mojo asked snatching the plate away from the green eyed child. "The Powerpuff Girls have beaten you at every turn and still you think you can beat them!?"

"We let 'em win though... so-"

"You what!?" Asked everyone angrily.

"Bro. Don't pick now to go COMPLETELY insane." Brick snorted.

"Yeah dude, did you take your ADHD pills today?" Boomer laughed.

"Whats that gottah do with his sanity IDIOT?" The red-capped eldest Ruff demanded, smacking the youngest brother on the head.

"I didn't even say anything ABOUT cleaning!" Boomer argued back. Everyone's face went blank and they decided now was a good time to stop arguing and just eat.

"... I'm not hungry." Butch said walking out of the dinning room and heading out the front door. He leaped into the air and zoomed away, dark green trail following behind him.

Butch Flew until he got to the city park and took a seat on a bench. "Why do we gottah take that stupid chemical stuff? It's not like were not already strong enough." As he sat around mumbling to himself he noticed that everyone was fleeing the scene. 'but... what scene?' He thought looking around. Nothing was happening.

"Its the Rowdyruff Boys! Help!" Some woman screamed, grabbing her kid in her arms.

"Oh."

;:;

;:;

In the humble home of the Powerpuff Girls, the three sisters sat around their room playing contently. Bubbles coloring, Blossom writing in a diary, and Buttercup playing a hand-held game.

"What are you writing about Blossom?" Bubbles asking, sliding on her belly to get closer to the eldest sister.

"It's just a small-"

RING RING RING!

Blossom bolted to the offending hot line, instantly forgetting about her would-be conversation with her blonde sister. "What's the emergency? The Rowdyruff Boys!? The park!? Were on our way mayor!" The team's long haired leader girl hung up and looked at her teammates quickly. "Let's move out girls!"

;:;

;:;

The girls arrived at the park to see people running and screaming, but oddly enough no destruction. No fires. No villainy. No villains...

"Spread out." Blossom ordered, speeding straight ahead. Bubbles shot off to the left and Buttercup quickly began searching the right side. Soaring through the air the three scanned the entire park but saw no reason for distress.

"The mayor wouldn't have lied would he?" Bubbles contemplated as she began her descent to the grounds below. As she landed gently on the freshly cut grass she began walking around aimlessly. "There are no Rowdyruffs here... " She skipped up to a tree and knocked on it gently. After a few seconds of rustling noises from inside the hollow parts a small squirrel peaked it's head out, and at seeing his visitor, began chirping/squeaking happily.

"Cheep cheep. Cheep cheepchep cheep?"

"Cheeeeep. Cheep cheep cheepcheep."

"Where?" The squirrel pointed to a park bench not ten feet from them and Bubbles noticed the green Rowdyruff staring at her confused, an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you ." Bubbles said kissing the small mammal on top of it's head and the flying off towards her target, throwing him onto the ground.

"Agh! What are you doing stupid girl!" Butch snarled, smacking her down. And standing over her angrily. "I wasn't doing anything wrong! Your gonna set me off!" He yelled angrily.

"But we got a call!"

"So? Does it LOOK like I'm destroying stuff? Stealing anything? No. Im just thinking. Is that against the law!?"

"...no..."

Butch growled once more, cursing at her under his breath and flying home. 'Stupid sissy powder pukes. Stupid sissy Mojo.' He shot through the air, splitting the air as he rushed home, in no hurry to get there, only moving so swiftly to burn the enormous amount of energy constantly threatening to leak out of his body.

As he neared his house he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Uh oh...' He crashed through the large steel door and immediately felt all eyes on him.

"Guess what!?" Boomer said excitedly. "Were going to school tomorrow!"

* * *

Well that was short. Review


	2. Chapter 2

"We're WHAT!?" Butch yelled angrily, picking his brother up by the collar with one hand. Brick laughed from his spot on the couch as he turned away from his television program, to watch something much more entertaining. If he played his cards right, he may even be able to get involved.

"You heard him twitchy. Were going to school tomorrow. And since you didn't take that extra chemical-x stuff, there's nothing you can do about it!" Brick challenged, standing up with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk breaking out against his face. "But you'r welcome to try."

Butch growled, dropping his younger brother and walking over to the older of the RRB with a small grin on his face. 'Sounds... like a challenge.' The once small smirk then erupted into a face consuming grin as he cracked his knuckles and stared down the redhead.

"Are ya'll gonna fight or what!?" Boomer demanded, taking a seat where he had been dropped and waiting anxiously for the oncoming violence.

"Shut up girly-boy!" Brick yelled before popping his neck several times. "Let's do this." The red eyed little boy immediately threw a swift punch aimed directly at his brothers head and was surprised to find that his brother wasn't dodging. He pulled his punch with a smirk. "What's wrong sissy? Cant see my punches?"

"See 'em? There so slow I thought you were just gonna ruffle my hair. Y'know... like a GIRL would do." Butch said, irises and pupils shrinking, to show off his insanity. Brick growled and slammed a full power ruff-punch right into his sibling's forehead. CRACK!

Blood trickled down Butch's head, down to his face and his older brother's fist still sat in it's spot, blood spattered on it lightly. The dark haired villain only grinned like a mad-man. "Hahahahahaha is that IT? Even the blue eyed puff hits harder than that! You really DO need some more of that stupid x-stuff! Hahahahaha!" Butch's eyes shut tight and he held his sides, rolling on the floor filling the room with the sound of his joy-filled laughter.

"W-what the? Your not stronger than me Butch! What's going on? You better tell me or I-"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"I'm warning y-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SISSY!"

"Your the one bleeding!" Brick growled storming over to the kid on his floor. "If your bleeding how does that make ME the sissy!? YOUR the one bleeding Butch! YOU not me! YOU!"

"Why do we have to go to school?" Butch asked, standing suddenly and anger apparent on his bloodied face. He wiped it off with his hand and stared the wide-eyed youngest brother down. "You said we had to go tomorrow. WHY?"

"Mojo said." Boomer said evenly. Not being very bright, it's safe to say he didn't realize how intimidated he should be at that moment. Which is what Butch like about him. He didn't know he should be scared.

"So?" Butch said raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you want to go? Just means you get to pick on people all day without going to jail." Brick said, already over the fear his brother had filled him with. He was Brick. Stuff like that just didn't matter. He'd prove he was the strongest another time.

"I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of stupid little kids."

"They're our age." Boomer put in.

"So? They don't have powers like us. If I try to give one of em a wedgie I'll rip them in half."

"The kid's or their underwear?" Boomer asked with a grin. Brick laughed loudly and high-fived him.

"Nice." The red-head said as his laugh turned into small chuckles. "What about the powder puffs? You can beat them up all day."

"Were goin' to Butterbutt's school?"

"Yeah. Panoky oak's or something." The blonde boy said getting bored with the conversation and flying towards the couch.

"Boooooys. It's time for bed. That is to say get to bed immediately and go to sleep so that your arguing does not keep me up. I have important... business tomorrow." Mojo said walking by everyone, fur soping wet and dowel wrapped around his waist and one on his head/brain.

'Is this what it's like for normal kids?' Butch thought to himself. 'Stop that! what? The thinking you idiot! You don't need to think! oh yeah. Time for some shut-eye. And Tomorrow... Butterbabes school.'

WOW

WOW

WOW

WOW

The three Rowdyruff Boys stood outside of the small building people called kindergarten. They all just stared up at it wide eyed and unsure. Brick, who was in the middle as always, looked at both of his with a shrug. 'Better get in there.' He though begrudgingly, as he walked towards front doors of the building. His two brothers slowly followed behind him, nervous for some reason.

'It's just school.' Boomer thought. 'School. Stool. Sc...ool. S...ool? Tool... Bull... rewl? Mewl? .. cartoons... yeah. Cartoons.'

'Grrrr. I'm not nervous. No. Not nervous. Not even a little. Only little girl's get nervous. Like Butterbutt's sisters. They're probably like, 'oh no! I got a bad grade ahhh!'. ' Butch thought to himself, laughing a bit in the end.

Brick pushed the door open and walked inside, followed by his brothers, curiously looking round the room. All the kid's had frightened faces, and even the teacher, miss kane? Miss king? Miss... somethin' boring probably, looked as if she was ready to run for cover.

"C-class. I'd l-like to introduce our new students." Miss Keane said motioning to the boys with both of her arms. There came a collective gasp as everyone in the room took in this new information. The powerpuffs especially seemed surprised.

"But miss Keane!" Blossom yelled. "Theyre evil!"

"Not from 7 to 3 were not." Brick retorted with a smirk. "Were here for an education just like you red."

"No class. Settle down. Boys why don't you go sit with next to the girls." She said turning her attention to the board at the front of the room and proceding to write some numbers on it. Brick walked to the table the powerpuffs sat at and took a seat next to blossom. The other two girls moved farther away.

Boomer came and sat next to Bubbles, boxing her in between the two Ruffs. She gulped and looked around the room with pleading eyes.

Butch slid into a chair between Boomer and Buttercup.

"This is gonna be a long day." Blossom mumbled, putting her face on the table. Her sister nodded and followed suit. The three boys just grinned and laid their faces down as well.

"...Marco." Brick said trying to hold back his laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. ... Except Primal but that's a completely different story so that's irrelevant anyway... read review and enjoy. (in that order)

-.-

_._

"Alright class. Time for recess." said, opening the door so that her students could all run outside and frolic.

"What's recess?" Boomer asked loudly.

"It's when you finally get to go outside and have some fun!" Buttercup yelled flying out the door excitedly.

"School has fun?" Brick asked the seat where Butch should have been. He looked around and noticed that his green eyed brother was already outside looking at everything in the hyper giddy way he has.

"Soo... you guys aren't evil from 7 to 3 right?" Blossom asked her counterpart as they, along with Bubbles and Boomer, walked outside together.

"That's right babe." He said casually.

"I'm willing to let that slide just this once. Arent y'all BORN to be evil?" She asked eying him suspiciously.

"So? Were the Rowdyruff Boys. We do what we want, not what were supposed to. So red, what kinda 'fun' is there to do around here anyway?"

"I'm partial to reading myself."

"Boring."

At the other side of the play ground Buttercup looked at her counterpart quizzically. He just , stared at the slide in front of him in confusion. "Do I throw it orr..." He asked as he turned to look at her, his eyes seeming to be softer than normal.

"No dummy, you slide on it." Buttercup said before giving him a demonstration. She climbed to the top, then slid down and gestured back to the structure with her arms. Butch seemed unsure but nodded and climbed up quickly. He sat at the top and slid down utterly bored. When he reached the ground he frowned.

"This place is boring butterbutt."

"Don't call me that. Or I'm pretty sure being stuck in a hospital the rest of your life will be boring too."

"Huh?" Butch said, having been watching a kid play with a Frisbee while she had threatened him.

"You didnt hear a word I said." She growled, stepping forward.

"I heard you. You said 'I'm pretty.'. Well duh, so i watched the round thing float around. It looks boring too though."

"I didn't say I'm pretty." Buttercup said rolling her eyes. "And If I did, did you just AGREE?"

"Yeah butterbabe. Now show me somethin' fun to do before we have to go back to that stupid room with all the paper and pencils." Buttercup blushed and growled as a response.

"Don't call me that either."

"What do you want me to call you then Butters?"

"Buttercup."

"But everyone calls you that!"

"Exactly. Cause It's my name!"

"Yeah! So THEY can call you Buttercup bu IM gonna stick to somethin' else!"

"Why cant you just say my name right!?"

"Cause your mine! People will know that when I'm the only one calling you Butters or Butterbabe or Bu-"

"Since when am I yours!?" She screamed angrily, though a blush covered her face.

"Since Mojo made me duh!"

"And I suppose Blossom belongs to Brick!?"

"Who the hell is Blossom!?"

"My sister you retard!"

"Why would I care out that?"

"Why do you care about my name so much when you cant even remember my sisters'!?"

"I don't have any interest in them. They're boring."

"WHA-... what?"

"They're boring." He repeated. "Your fun to look at and your rude and tough and scary and the only person I know who can throw a punch right. What's not to like?" He shrugged. "I only agreed to come to this place to see you more."

"Your lying. Your evil."

"I don't even know what that means! The stupid monkey says it a lot and the drag-demon likes it but I don't know what that is. I like to fight. I like to look at you. And I like to have fun. Your the same way so If Im evil so are you."

"I don't like to look at myself." She muttered through a blush.

"Huh?" Butch seemed completely taken off-guard by the statement and when Buttercup looked at him directly he was scratching his head in contemplation. "I don't get it."

"Get what!?" She snarled, anger returning.

"How could you NOT like to look at yourself." The dark-haired girl turned crimson. "My Butters is the prettiest."

And that's when a shrill scream was heard form miles and miles away.

The Powerpuff girls stood in the center of the large city they called home and scanned around for the cause of distress. "Careful girls." Blossom advised.

"Well were not gonna TRY to get killed leader girl." Buttercup grumbled, obviously still upset about what had transpired at school only a minute ago.

"Bu-" Bubbles started, only to be interrupted by the sound of laughing. They all turned around to find the Rowdyruff boys floating up to them with smirks on their faces.

"Oh great. NOW what?" The toughest puff asked rolling her eyes yet again.

"Miss Keane said we could skip class like you if we helped with the trouble." Brick announced.

"We don't skip." Blossom defended.

"Well you don't finish your stupid class work. So were in."

"You can't just decide that for yourselves."

"Why not? We'll choose whether we wont to be good or bad." Boomer said entering the conversation. "And I'm good if it gets me out of math!"

"It was art time when we left." Bubbled said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh... Well we had to draw a kitty! I wanted to draw a cat! Not some dumb ol' kitty!"

"...Boomer." Blossom started with a sweat drop. "Their the same thing."

"Well I'm already here NOW!" The bonde boy complained.

"Ugh whatever! Lets just beat up the monster!" Buttercup yelled. At this Butch began to twitch.

"Monster? Ooh is it a big one? Does he have claws!? Oooo I bet her can spit fireballs! Those are the best!"

"RAAAAAWWRR!" Suddenly the ground around them was engulfed with shadow and high above them was a giant bird white bird, with fire trailing like a horses mane down it's back and again at the tips of its tail and wing feathers. It was fifty feet tall and had no eyes. It's legs were much thicker than they should be, even considering the large mass of it's body.

"Woo! This is gonna be fun! Im gonna break it in half! Yeah! Lets break it in half!" With that being said Butch raced towards the monster, fist glowing green.

SLAM!

Butch landed on the ground with a smile. "He wants to play."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Read and review! In fact, review twice this chapter! ^-^

'

'

"What's WRONG with you!?" Buttercup screamed at the grinning green-eyed little boy in front of her. He blinked, frown forming on his face as he thought bout what she said. He was silent for only one more second before he burst into a fit of glee-filled laughter, eyes closing and tears streaming down happy face. "WHAT?"

"You just want to beat 'em up by yourself." Butch said through a grin. Buttercup blushed a bit and crossed her arms in indifference.

"Whatever." She huffed angrily. Blossom sighed and Brick facepalmed.

"Forget this! Let's go beat the thing up already!" The RRB's leader yelled, flying up at the huge bird-monster, streaking a blood red line in his wake. "Hey Big Bird!" He yelled, tackling the beast head on. "Sesame streets that way!"

"...That was so lame." Blossom moaned, shaking her head in shame.

"He's your counterpart." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah! He's your counting partner!" Boomer laughed pointing at the pink-eyed girl. Everyone looked at Boomer, then at Bubbles, then at Boomer, and back to Bubbles.

"Sound about right." Buttercup grinned.

BAM!

Suddenly Brick landed in the middle of the group with a loud crash. He smashed into the concrete, creating a large crater with even larger dust clouds forming around them all. With a groan Brick pulled himself up and stared into the sky angrily.

"That was a cheap shot!" He yelled. "... I love when they fight dirty."

"My turn!" Buttercup yelled shooting off into the sky, only to notice her counterpart already half way there. "Hey! You had your chance!" She yelled, catching up immediately. "It's my turn Psycho!"

"Hahahaha!" Butch laughed maniacally as he smashed a powerful uppercut into the bird's beak, causing a huge CRACK! to sound out.

"Squuuaak!" The big bird screamed flapping it's wings rapidly and trying to shake it's head of the intense pain. It's eyes watered and as they filled with rage, the monster was suddenly double fist smacked down to the earth by Buttercup. Once again, a loud CRACK! sounding as her two hands made contact with the top of her enemy head. The creature fell to the ground and lay still.

"Fine." Butch said with a smirk. "Whoever beats this one up the most, gets the next one all to their self."

"SQQUUAUK!" The giant bird screamed out in fear, eyes opening instantly, flapping it's wings desperately trying to escape. It's large body lifted off of the ground and it immediately shot off into the sky, flying as fast it could to get away from the two lunatics with dark black hair and green eyes.

"...He was more scared of me." Butch smirked.

"No he was more scared of ME." Buttercup clarified.

"Do you speak bird? I doubt it. So you cant prove anything."

"What if I do speak brd?"

"Then he's DEFINITELY more scared of me! I aint no chicken Butterbutt."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Stop yelling at ME!"

"Stop copying me!"

"ME!? I was the first green super powered six year old here! YOUR the copy cat!"

"Your just mad because I'm tougher!"

"YOUR WHAT!?"

"You heard me! I'm the toughest person there is! And your mad because before I came along YOU were the best!

"I'm STILL the best!" She yelled angrily, fists shaking.

"Only when I'M taking a nap!"

"You take naps cause your a baby!"

"You INSULT me cause you want me!"

"You SAY that cause YOU want ME!"

"Well duh!"

"..."

"..."

Down bellow their siblings all stood, dumbfounded and mouths agape. "W-what'd he say?" Brick asked, looking at everybody, ANYBODY who could give him an answer.

"I... I don't know." Blossom said shaking her head slowly. "My head hurts."

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Bubbles cooed.

"What about the bird?" Boomer asked looking off into the distance.

'

ONE YEAR LATER ON CHRISTMAS

The professor lay down in his small twin sized bed, breathing slow and soft as he slumbered. Chest rising and falling. A smile graced his face as pleasant winter dreams filled his head. Slowly though, three little heads poked up from the far side of his mattress, staring at him intently. His three daughters looked at the dark-haired man innocently.

**"PROFESSOR! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"**

**"COME ON! COME ON!"**

**"SANTA CAME! HURRY HURRY!"**

The father woke up with a start, eyes wide and heart racing fast, he jolted to his feet and grasped his chest. "Girls." He said calmly, realising what had woken him. "You don't have to yell like that."

"Sorrry professssorr." They all sighed in unison.

"That's alright. Now... last one to the Christmas tree is a rotten egg!" He yelled dashing out the door, he ran as fast as he could, eyes pn the prize, adrenalin fueling his new-found physical prowess. He was NO rotten e- A flash of green. Then pink. Then baby blue.

The three big-eyed girls sat around the brightly light Christmas tree, all giggling as their dad slowly trudged into the room, head and arms hung in mock defeat.

"Open this one first!" Bubbles squealed, holding out a box about her size, wrapped in white paper with Christmas tree decorating it. The professor smiled as he took it.

"Thank you Bubbles."

The blue eyed girl smiled sweetly.

RING RING RING

"A villain on Christmas!?" Buttercup roared. Her family all sweat dropped.

"Buttercup... that was the door bell." Blossom informed.

"... I knew that. I MEANT to say... ahem.. A visitor on Christmas!?"

Blossom rolled her eyes and made her way out of sight to answer the door. She came back a second later looking confused. "Buttercup... It's for you."

"What?" The tough-puff asked, standing up and walking to the door. She peered out and blushed when she caught sight of her counterpart. "What are you doing here Butch?" She growled, trying to ignore the heat rising in her face.

"What's up Butterbutt?" He asked with a happy smile and red cheeks.

"Butch. Don't call me th-" Butch suddenly gave the girl a peck on the cheek and flew off into the distance, much faster than she'd ever seen him move. The heroine touched her cheek and shook off the thoughts flooding her young mind, before walking back inside, closing the door behind her. "Stupid Butch." She growled, blushing again.

"What'd your BOYFRIEND want?" Blossom asked smugly.

"Shut up and open your presents."

'

'

Yeeeeeeah I know it's short and rushed but I'm tired and wanted to get a chapter out tonight. More reviews equals better quality though ^^ So this is all in YOUR hands


End file.
